


Lonely No More

by FFanon



Category: Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Old Age, picture prompt, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Sam's a widower now, but he ends up finding a new friend.
Relationships: Bernadette Barrett/Sam Rossi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Lonely No More

Sam’s older now - his beard is almost fully grey, as is his thick head of hair. The disease has only worsened over the years leaving him to walk with a cane and have two shaky hands instead of one. Bernie had become his wife shortly after their relationship became public all those years ago, though Sam never expected to become a widower for a second time in his life. He’d always just assumed that he’d go first. It’s been two years since Bernie passed and the loneliness has only got worse. Maggie keeps in touch here and there but she’s been gone since graduating high school. Has a husband and kids now somewhere in the midwest. The last two times Sam saw her in person was when he was walking her down the aisle at her own wedding and then at Bernie’s funeral. Those friendly faces in the town are slowly disappearing as well as everyone grows older. 

It’s another slow day at the motel, so Sam tries to keep busy as much as his body allows. Even after her passing, he makes sure to keep Bernie’s favorite flowers planted in front. They always made her smile. Black-eyed Susans, looked like mini sunflowers she always said. He smiles thinking about it as he slowly gets down to one knee and starts picking some weeds that have sprouted nearby. 

His damn hearing must be going as well because he doesn’t see the little pup until it makes Sam jump when it appears at his side. 

The pup is white but has some dirty patches on him and Sam does a quick look around to see if any owner of this little one is nearby but he sees no one. Not even a mama dog. The pup licks Sam’s hand, tail wagging as it starts trotting through the flowers, smelling everything around.

“Hey, now. Don’t do that, come on,” Sam grumbles as it trots through Bernie’s flowers. 

A frog jumps in front of it and it starts yapping at it as it backs up then shoots forward at the small amphibian. The frog jumps out of sight and the pup is on to something else. It catches sight of Sam’s medal as it hangs below him and it starts yapping at that, doing the same playful stance as with the frog. 

And Sam actually chuckles at it. He can’t remember the last time he’s laughed. 

“You look like you could use some food, sweetheart,” he says out loud as he sticks his hand out to the puppy. With little hesitation, the puppy sniffs his hand then licks his skin before it’s rump starts shaking in time with its tail. 

Sam easily scoops the little one into his large hand and slowly eases himself to stand back up, puppy in his arms. A quick check reveals it to be a girl. 

The puppy licks his beard and his nose and Sam feels himself smiling. 

“Don’t got a home, huh? Think you might want one?” he asks with another chuckle. 

He limps his way into his office and places the pup on his desk and to his surprise she sits there looking at him, waiting. 

Sam grabs the box of crackers he keeps by the coffee machine and feeds the little girl a couple. 

He pets her as she eats and when she’s done, she yaps at him, tail still wagging.

“You need a name little girl,” and then it strikes him, “How about Susie?” That is where she found him, by Bernie’s flowers. And he knows in his heart that Bernie would have loved her. 


End file.
